Drunk Texting
by MyGoldenBeauty
Summary: Natasha texts Clint when she's had a little bit too much to drink.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just some little thing I wrote when I had a mild case of writers block. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nat: heeey birdfmann!

Clint: Hey Nat…u ok?

Nat: im coo;l man im cool. so how u doinggh eye of hawk?

Clint: Good…are u drunk?

Nat: no

Nat: i dont know

Nat: i might be. but wherre does the line stand forrt drunk? how do you know when youve sipped the sip of rthe drunkness?

Clint: Ok you've definitely had one too many. Where are you?

Nat: earth

Clint: Thanks that helps

Nat: youre welcome friens. now take me home1!

Clint: I would but I don't know where you are

Nat: i told you

Clint: I need an address

Nat: oh yeah well its this night vlub thibgy in new york you know like opposite that mcdonalds wee go to

Clint: Ok be there in 10

Nat: wait ivve changed my mind leave me here to die

Clint: Don't be stupid I'm already on my way

Nat: NO! ill run away so you cannt find me!

Clint: I'm not going to let Black Widow run around the streets of New York when she's pissed

Nat: then don't. go sttop her! leave me behind save the people!1

Clint: Just stay where you are

Nat: okok jeez mr bossy pants

Nat: you know youre a reallly great guy clint. you treat me so good. also your fface is nice to look at

Clint: Um thanks?

Nat: welcome

Nat: i really like you

Clint: I really like you too Nat

Nat: no as in i likelike you

Clint: You like like me?

Nat: yeah youknnow when people wanna date and kiss and stuff they say they like like eachother

Clint: Ok Natasha you've had too much to drink

Nat: one dont call me natasha like youre my mother 2 whats that suppposed to mean ?

Clint: It means I'm not going to believe anything you say until you're sober again

Nat: believe what you waant mate im not lying ask me about it in themorning youll see

Clint: I'm here


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to do a little sequel to the text message thing. Please bear in mind that this is my first Avengers fic...I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

When Natasha woke she didn't expect to feel such an intense hatred for the sunlight. Screwing up her face, she brought the covers above her head and groaned loudly. She must've caught someone's attention since the sound of a door clicking open could be heard.

"Tasha?" It was Clint.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open even though darkness greeted her from under the covers. What was she doing in Clint's bed? Was she in Clint's bed? When she tried to think back to the events of the night before her mind was foggy.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God! _

Bringing her hand up to feel what she was wearing, Natasha sighed, half relived. She'd slept in clothes from the day before. She wasn't naked. That was a good start.

Slowly bringing the covers down so her eyes could gradually adjust to the light, Natasha squinted at Clint in the doorway.

"Clint?" her voice was croaky. A small smile appeared on his lips, "What…" she sat up and winced at the throbbing pain in her temples, "What happened?"

His smiled broadened, "You got wasted!" he sang childishly. Natasha rolled her eyes and let her head fall back into the pillows, "Come on, Nat, I brought you breakfast." She heard is voice say as his footsteps got closer. Her eyes were shut but the thought of food made her want to be sick.

"Why?" she asked without moving.

"Because, breakfast is good. _Especially_ when you're hung over."

"Breakfast is bad. _Especially _when I'm hung over." She replied childishly.

"Come on, Tasha." She heard the sound of curtains opening and the sunlight intensified, causing Natasha to shut her eyes tighter and groan louder.

"Those _weren't _already open?"

She heard him laugh, "Nope," the bed sunk under his weight, "Open your eyes."

"No."

"Nat…"

"I wanna go back to sleep."

"No, you want to eat something."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Clint!" she whined.

No more than two seconds had passed before she felt a hand sliding between the mattress and her back, pushing her to sit upright. Normally she would've protested more, or sprained his wrist so that he couldn't touch her. But the pain in her head was too much to bear, and she simply was not bothered in trying.

When she was in a sitting position, Natasha finally opened her eyes properly for the first time that morning, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she complained as Clint placed the tray of food on her lap. He didn't reply, but what she saw beneath her warmed her heart in a way she didn't expect. On her lap the tray held two slices of peanut butter toast (with the crusts cut off) and a mug of hot honey and lemon tea. The corners of her lips raised into a small smile, "You cut the crusts off the toast?" she didn't look up to see Clint's reaction.

"Well…yeah. Why?"

Natasha shook her head, "It's just, uh…" she cleared her throat to reduce the croakiness, "Thoughtful…of you."

She heard Clint shuffle beside her, "Well I knew you wouldn't eat it any other way, so…"

"And the peanut butter?"

"Come on, Tasha, _everyone _knows you love your peanut butter."

She smiled. _Liar. _

"What about the lemon and honey tea?" she asked.

"How did you know it was lemon and honey?"

"I can smell that stuff a mile away."

Clint sat down on the end of the bed, and Natasha finally decided to look up.

"Why'd you make it?" she eventually asked.

"'Cause I know you like it."

"How'd you know I like it?"

"You make it all the time."

"How'd you know that it's this flavour that I make?"

"Because…I can smell that stuff a mile away."

Natasha kept quiet after that, but Clint found the silence too much to bear, "I went to all the effort in making that and you're gonna drink it cold." He joked, trying to reduce the awkwardness.

Trying her best to ignore what her stomach was telling her, she brought the mug to her lips. Her tongue savoured the sweet taste and asked for more, but her stomach refused.

"I know you don't wanna eat but you must," he told her, "Your blood sugars are low, you'll just prolong the-"

"I know! I know!" she took another sip before grabbing a slice of toast. Before she put it in her mouth she looked up at Clint, "You gonna sit there all morning and watch me eat or…?"

He abruptly stood up, "Sorry, sorry. Force of habit."

Natasha took a bite and nodded, "Oh yeah I forgot," she said, mouth full of peanut butter toast, "You're used to watching people from your nest."

Clint raised his hands defensively, "What can I say? Guilty pleasure."

"More like being creepy."

He chuckled, "I'm gonna go downstairs. I'll be back in two minutes, okay?"

Natasha took another bite, "Sure thing, sweet cheeks. Don't bust a hip on the way out."

Clint smiled at her before shutting the door.

When the room became silent Natasha looked around. She hadn't been in Clint's bedroom in STARKS tower that often. It was mainly to call him out for a mission a meeting. Sleeping in his bed was a big jump. It felt strange yet…comforting at the same time.

Noticing her phone on the bedside table, Natasha picked it up, sipping on her honey and lemon tea. As she scrolled through to check for any new messages, she realised she didn't remember receiving the last message from Clint: 'I've arrived.'

Tapping of their chat she read the whole conversation. Her face slowly screwed up as she cringed at their chat, and by the end she wanted to throw her phone out the window. Instead she chucked it back down on the bedside table, and fell back against the headboard.

_Great_. She told herself, _well done, Natasha, well done. _

She silently prayed that Clint wouldn't take her comment too seriously and blame the alcohol instead. He hadn't said anything about it. Of course he hadn't, why would he?

Just then, Natasha felt her stomach twist and turn uneasily.

_Ah, crap! _

She hurried to the en suite bathroom and vomited in the toilet. It was that exact moment when Clint opened the door. Through the bedroom he could see Natasha hunched over the toilet. He laughed, "Where are those famous words?"

She replied with another vomiting session.

"Never again?"

"Piss off!"

It was then she heard his laughter again from the bathroom doorway.


End file.
